Clumsy
by yeaka
Summary: Is it bad that Harry knocks things over just to see Scorpius bend to pick them up? (Drabble. HPSM, slash.)


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.

Warnings: Age difference, sexual harassment, drabble, slash, next gen.

A/N: Part of a Scorpius collection on my Ao3 and LJ.

* * *

Harry's supposed to be looking over the latest report from Wiltshire. Instead he's watching his apprentice bend over the table, pouring him coffee.

There's a lump in Harry's throat as Scorpius Malfoy tilts his head back, loosening his collar lightly, letting in the breeze from the open window. It's a hot summer day, and the Ministry isn't the best with air conditioning spells. Nor with coffee. Scorpius is happy to Apparate a block away, though, and pick Harry up his favourite blend, and stir in Harry's sugar. After a moment Scorpius lifts the porcelain cup just a few centimeters away from his mouth, blowing away the steam. Harry tries not to stare at the way his glistening, pink lips pout, cooling Harry's beverage. Scorpius goes far above and beyond what any apprentice should do, despite the fact that Harry's already guaranteed him a position as an Auror when he comes of age.

For now he's too young for this. He's too young for Harry to be watching the way his slender back arches when he picks the cup up on its tray and the way his hips swing as he approaches Harry's desk. He sets it neatly down amongst Harry's papers, asking with a far too sweet voice, "Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Potter?"

_'You can bend over my desk and pull down your pants,'_ Harry raunchily thinks, but instead he says, "No."

Scorpius bites his lower lip, looking adorably disappointed. He looks too much like his father for Harry to be comfortable with how hot this is making him – he crosses his legs under his desk. Scorpius' gray eyes dart away, and he flips a stray strand of platinum hair out of them. When he turns – probably to go sprawl out on the couch with a stack of papers like usual – Harry's hand acts quite on its own. He purposely reaches out to knock his mug of pens over the edge, falsely saying, "Oops!"

Scorpius looks around, but doesn't catch it in time. The plastic mug rolls across the floor, and Scorpius bends over to pick it up. It rolls under the couch. Scorpius chases it and inevitably gets down to his hands and knees, ass sticking up in the air as he fishes beneath the furniture. Harry ogles the wriggling globes with a barely restrained moan – Scorpius has the best ass he's ever seen. The tight pants aren't helping, either – they look almost like faux-leather, and stretch across those round cheeks, the light shining off them gorgeously. Scorpius spreads his legs a little as he tries to reach further – Harry clenches his fists tightly.

It takes everything he has to not drop his hand to his crotch. When Scorpius finally retrieves the mug he turns around, staying on his hand and knees, and dutifully picks up all of Harry's pens. He could use a spell, of course, but it doesn't seem to occur to him. It never does. Harry knocks things over daily – he's worked up quite the guise of clumsiness. Once he even purposely spilled an impossible-to-spell-away potion on the couch, just to keep Scorpius on the floor all day.

He knows it's wrong, of course. Scorpius is the same age as Harry's own son, and he's _Malfoy's_ son, and he's not even legal. But somehow that doesn't stop Harry from buying him cream puffs and Popsicles, and purposely casting warming charms around the office.

All the pens back in place, Scorpius bends down to peer under Harry's desk, presumably to make sure he's got them all. Harry subconsciously shifts his legs, hoping his sizeable tent won't be noticed. Scorpius doesn't seem to find anything of interest. He climbs back to his feet and replaces the mug on Harry's desk, chirping innocently, "Perhaps you should put a sticking charm on that."

Harry nods mutely. Scorpius turns to stroll back to the couch, and Harry considers spilling the coffee on himself on purpose, just so Scorpius can clean him up.


End file.
